Falling
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: Elphaba has had an unstable childhood and trouble life... and it finally gets to her and breaks her. One-shot Fiyeraba. Material some might call risky.


Elphaba's bare feet curled gently around the cold metal bars that separated her from the raging waters of Suicide Canal below. It really was an ironic name, for her at least. The wind tossed her dark hair around her. The view of the buildings across the river was unbelievable, the lights danced across the surface as if they were alive.

She wondered what it'd be like to be free falling. It wouldn't be the first time she had thought of it. Now as she was balancing on the cold rods she knew what she had to do. Elphaba took a breath.

It was better.

Nothing will change.

Everyone still hates you.

You're a freak, a murderer.

You bring disgrace to our lives.

She didn't care? She was impassive and cold? No. There was a reason she acted those way though. When she was young she reasoned that if she never let anyone in that they could never hurt her more then she already was.

She took her chance and jumped.

_And now I'm falling, baby, through the sky, through the sky_

_I'm falling, baby, through the sky_

_It's my calling, baby, don't you cry, don't you cry_

_I'm falling down through the sky. (Broadway Here I Come! From Smash)._

This was it; it was going to be over... Maybe Galinda would cry for a bit but they barely knew each other. 'Besides,' Elphaba thought bluntly. 'Perhaps she'll get that private suite of hers now.'

It felt like minutes but her feet were barely inches from the railings when she felt a hand clasp around her wrist. They had a firm grip, almost welcoming and warm.

"Why'd you do that? Why would you interfere-" Elphaba said, she finally turned to face her 'savior.' Her words died in her throat.

He stood above her, leaning over the rails wearing a pale blue button up shirt that were much lighter than his eyes. His brown hair was wind swept and he was breathing heavily from running. The pained expression on his face hurt her the most; the concern that rest in his eyes and the gentle frown.

"Fiyero."

She whispered, barely noticing she was still dangling off the side of the bridge he hauled her up an over the side.

"Elphaba," His voice was strained. "Why?"

He had been going to dinner in the city alone. Looking from across the bridge and to the Suicide Canal with the reflection of Shiz in it was one of his favorite things to do. The school held something over him, in an odd way he actually felt a deep respect for the faculty members and students there, more than any school he had ever attended.

Then he saw someone, their arms were set loosely at their sides and they stood over the river. The city lights lit up the water as it rushed beneath her, he saw a flash of green skin just as the light and water hit the perfect angle to light up her face. His breath hitched as he watched her. He knew what it was like, he knew what she was thinking. It only took him one second to decide what he was going to do. He turned around and ran, he sprinted faster then he'd ever gone. He finally approached her. From hunting and stalking prey in the Thousand Year Grasslands for so long he guessed that he must not have heard his footsteps. He knew if she had she wouldn't have jumped. But she did, and he ran forward again this time, took a chance, and reached out.

For a second his finger trailed along her forearm, he was dreading that he may slip through his grasp but at the last second he was able to get a hold of her.

"I can't do it anymore, Fiyero. I'm done, I'm broken... I just..."She interrupted his thoughts and shook her head as they lay on the concrete ground, the Arjiki prince was still panting hard and the young witch shut her eyes, wanting to block out the world around her.

"I-"

"Don't explain, actually... It's behind us now. Just forget it." He said gently as he got up. He lent out a hand to help Elphaba up as well.

"I know what it's like. To feel that way... Just don't give up. Despite how much you may think otherwise there are people who care about you."

He tipped her head up with his finger and looked sincerely into her eyes.

"People like me."

Elphaba didn't know how to speak. No, he was saying this at the spur of the moment, out of... pressure of the situation. He was with Galinda.

Elphaba smiled sadly. "Don't kid yourself, Fiyero." She said weakly, jerking her head away from him

"I'm not- Elphaba please let me in." He pleaded with her. Elphaba took a piece of torn parchment from her coat and a spare pencil she always seemed to be carrying around. She look thoughtfully at Fiyero and scribbled something hastily on it.

She looked up again into his deep blue eyes and hesitated. She took her chance and slipped it into his hand.

Fiyero watched helplessly as she ran back to her dorm; away from him. He took his time until she was out of sight to read the note. On it was written the last things he knew he'd ever hear her say.

_'I'm sorry.'_

But that wasn't what did it in for him. It continued.

_'I love you.'_

**Fiyeraba fluff, still trying to get it right e.o I won't be able to update, because I'm going on a vacation… but I don't know how long for, fail right? I'll still try to review and answer PM's but we'll see :)**

**Elphie your WWW**


End file.
